<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Rivalry is Born by Caitybug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499216">A Rivalry is Born</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitybug/pseuds/Caitybug'>Caitybug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Firstprincess [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red White &amp; Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, but make it girls, rivalry shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitybug/pseuds/Caitybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at a few events, organized by Alex's age, between Rio and Cakegate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Firstprincess [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! Thanks so much for taking the time to read this :). I hope you like these girls!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Alex doesn’t get the opportunity to avoid Henry, no matter how hard she tries. At eighteen years old, right before she is supposed to turn nineteen, she has to spend dinner making nice small talk with the Royal Family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     It’s her spring break, she should be spending it on the beach illegally drinking and running from PPO’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Instead, she is forced into a dress at a nice dinner, with Henry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Henry is already older than Alex, but their birthdays aren’t far apart. Henry’s is at the beginning of March, meaning that right now Alex is even younger than her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     It pisses Alex off to no end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make nice tonight, okay Alex?” June says. She’s trying to help Alex zip up her dress, but it keeps getting stuck on the hem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a sign. I shouldn’t go.” Alex huffs. “You know, I have perfectly good dresses in my closet I could have worn. I don’t see why I had to borrow one of yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It matches better for pictures,” June says, giving the zipper another tug, finally getting it past the hem. “There we go!” She clasps the hooks at the top and rubs her hands together. “That hurt, but you look great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fabric itches.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Alex wears dresses, they’re great, but she prefers a different style. This dress is peach with sleeves that go to her elbows and sinches at her waist, ending at that perfect ‘tea length’ at her knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She’d prefer a suit to this dress. Alex can <em>rock</em> a suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     June looks amazing in it, of course. Alex, however, keeps pulling at the sleeves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you ruin that dress I’ll shave your head in the middle of the night,” June says, grabbing a pair of black shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t dare,” Alex replies, glaring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’d look great without hair.” June taps her head, “You’ve got a good face shape for it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Alex snatches the heels from June’s hand and sits to put them on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll shave your head,” Alex mutters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to be able to handle seeing Henry tonight? After the tabloid incident, I have fears.” June says, moving to put in a set of pearl earrings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     June’s talking about an issue of the Daily Mail she picked up in February, which contained a picture of Henry making heart eyes at whatever blonde-haired blue-eyed boy she was with that day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She has a habit of picking up trashy magazines, especially now that they make more frequent appearances in them, and going through them with Alex. This time they were eating donuts in Alex’s bed when Alex saw the picture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” she moaned, “give us a break! We get it, you can have any man you want wrapped around your tiny delicate finger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     June had looked at her in a weird way before responding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you care? I’m pretty sure the newspapers keep speculating about you and who you may be dating as well. I’m fairly sure People has speculated that you and Liam are dating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liam is gay!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only mean, you’re just as eligible a catch as she is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but look at her,” Alex snatched the paper. “She is doing that stupid thing where a girl tucks a piece of hair behind her ear, looking up at the boy with wide eyes, who looks like a total douche by the way.” June hits her arm. “It’s true! Look at him, his hair is stupid perfect and I bet you nothing he is wearing will be worn again. It’s ridiculous. I bet they’d have beautifully average blonde-haired children together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     June rolled her eyes at Alex before taking the paper back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound like a jealous ex, you know that right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just calling it like I see it June. Princess Henry is out there acting like she’s perfect as can be, but she can’t fool me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She can’t, can she?” June responds, raising an eyebrow at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, she’s prim and proper, yes, but she’s also an absolute menace. I wouldn’t be surprised if now that I’m related to the president of the United States she’s nicer to me. I’m not going to let it slide though. Fuck that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     June rolled her eyes one last time before turning the page and changing the subject. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I was just spitting facts, I can be perfectly pleasant. It’s her everyone needs to watch out for.” Alex replies, standing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     When they make it down to dinner Alex is pleasant and polite, just as she knew she would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     They’re all making polite talk before they get seated, and Alex is mostly sticking with June. She talks some with Queen Mary, who seems like an old geezer, but fits the typical elder royal member bill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Princess Catherine stays mostly quiet but comments on Alex’s dress and such. Bea isn’t in attendance, Alex notes, but Nora is here either. Typically Nora is a part of anything June and Alex are, as they are their own gang, and with her grandfather being the Veep. She doesn’t have spring break this week, however, so Alex and June are left to fend for themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Alex makes it until dinner without having to speak to Henry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Henry came wearing a powder blue dress, and when Alex sees her take the seat next to her, she winces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     June kicks her shin under the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch,” Alex whispers, rubbing her leg and glaring at June. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Henry asks, turning to look at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Henry’s hair is pulled back into a sleek ponytail, revealing yellow diamond earrings that hang to her chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She has light pink lipstick on and subtle eyeliner making her eyes look even bluer than normal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Does she get eyelash extensions?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     Everything about her makeup look says </span>
  <em>
    <span>natural beauty</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Alex is sure whoever did it probably only raved about her acne-free skin and how she doesn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> makeup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She doesn’t even have a foundation line. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe she isn’t even wearing foundation</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing, sorry,” Alex mutters, looking back down at her glass of water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you, Alex?” Henry reaches a hand to grab a roll from the middle of the table. There’s a lovely gold bracelet hanging off her wrist, glinting in the lights of the dining room. It’s probably some fancy brand like Cartier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Alex rolls her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Apparently they’re making small talk</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She doesn’t acknowledge it, but she can feel June staring daggers into her skull right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually only my friends call me Alex. You can call me Alexandria.” She says, using her best fake nice voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, sorry. Alexandria.” Henry says in response quietly. Her ears look a little pink, contrasting against her gold studs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, tell me what you like to do?” Alex asks innocently, ignoring Henry’s question. She manages to catch June’s foot with both of hers before she kicks her. “Reading any good books lately?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course. I love to read. Actually I just started this wonderful book named-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it the Art of War? I know that would probably come in handy with your position.” Alex interrupts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no.” Henry looks over, frowning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re probably too busy with appearances, maybe brushing your horse’s mane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, did I miss something?” Henry asks, looking at June and back at Alex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     June lets out a big sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Before she can respond, however, the next course comes, and they are quiet as they eat. Alex can feel Henry shift uncomfortable in her seat, and her lips form a small smile in between bites. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Ellen and Leo help lead the conversation, occasionally helped out by Alex and June. There is a period of time where only Phillip is speaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     It’s dreadfully boring, and Alex wonders how his girlfriend stands it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ, are all royals so horrible to be around?” Alex whispers to herself, only loud enough for Henry to hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Alex can’t let Henry think she is going to bend over and kiss her hand just because she’s a fucking princess. If she’s going to act like an ass, then Alex is going to be the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     It’s only fair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Henry doesn’t respond verbally to Alex’s whisper, but she can feel the way her body tenses up, and when she risks a glance, she sees that the tips of her ears are red. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     Bingo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Alex and Henry dance around each other for the rest of dinner, not speaking and glaring at each other. There are a couple of moments where they hit elbows, or grab for something at the same moment. Each touch sends sparks of anger up Alex’s body and through her spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     June gets up to leave, saying she doesn’t feel well. Alex notices she had several glasses of wine and wonders how she was able to get the staff to let her drink so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Alex will have to deal with that one later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     At the end of the night, they say their goodbyes, and Alex pointedly avoids Henry. She skips her and goes straight to Phillip, shaking his hand and giving him a big smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He doesn’t seem like a pleasant person, but it seems to irritate Henry, so it is worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     When Alex gets to her room she immediately shouts for June to help with her dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck was that, Alex?” June asks, a hiccup at the end of her sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     June must have had more than just a few glasses of wine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Alex turns around for June to unzip her dress, and June hits the back of her head. “What was that for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Acting like a total fucking bitch to Princess Henry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Alex turns back to her and glares. June and Alex have an agreement to not call each other names, but once a year they have a free pass to call the other a cunt, and typically it is saved for a time when the other is being completely unreasonable and idiotic or rude. They can use more innocent words, like idiot or ass, but the big ones they save for huge mess-ups. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     They had to create this rule after they both continuously got into fights in high school. It was for the best, and it makes their mom happier to not hear them constantly fling cuss words about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Apparently this is the moment June is using her pass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ June, it’s only March and you’re already using your pass?” Alex asks, completely avoiding the topic at hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex, if I could hit you and not get into trouble with mom, I would right now. I hope you know that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look,” Alex sighs, turning around, hoping she helps her out of her dress. “She started it, okay. She’s a total prissy princess and I wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     June tsks but undoes the clasp at the top of Alex’s dress, bringing the zipper down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex, you asked her if she needed salt for her potatoes, and immediately said ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>actually, I guess you already have enough salt in your personality.’”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     Alex turns around and steps out of the dress, handing it to June so she can put it back in her closet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I thought that one was good,” Alex replies, reaching behind her to get out of her bra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would have been good to anyone who wasn’t the fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Princess </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the royal family, Alex.” June jumps out of the way as Alex throws her bra at her. “You’re a slob, Alex.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am not, I am just being efficient. That bra is now next to my desk, so I’ll know exactly where it is in the morning when I need it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Alex walks to her dresser to pull out a shirt and shorts to sleep in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, can we please go to sleep? It’s been an exhausting night and I just want to rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     June rolls her eyes again, opening her mouth to respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, also,” Alex says, sitting on her bed. “Why did Zahra make you leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I was going to murder you any second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? I thought it was because you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please shut up Alex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Alex closes her mouth and smiles at June. Her face is red, either out of anger or embarrassment (maybe both).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, June.” Alex gets up and grabs her hands. “I love you. I’m sorry for being rude. I’ll try not to let her bring me into her nonsense next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     June gives her a glare but pulls her close into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did look nice tonight,” she says in Alex’s ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dream come true, I wear one of your super girly dresses.” Alex chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey now-” June leans back. “It had pockets!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was the only good thing about it.” Alex jokes back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     June pushes her off, carrying the dress with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you grab hot cocoa and the thin mints mom has in the freezer you can come to my room and watch a movie with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Alex smiles and nods, watching as her sister walks back out of her room and across the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     As she grabs the cookies and is waiting for the milk to heat up, Alex checks her phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     One of the first things she sees on Twitter is a picture of her family with the royal family. Henry is to her left, giving a perfect smile, and wearing that lovely stupid powder blue dress. She’s much taller than Alex, especially as she wears heels much higher than the ones Alex had put on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The sound of milk boiling over jogs her out of her thoughts, and she puts her phone down. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     She just needs to ignore her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Shouldn’t be that hard, right? </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nineteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A couple of events between the girls when Alex is 19 years old.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     The following summer, Alex goes to a fundraiser with Nora. June regretfully could not attend due to commitments to a summer internship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Only June would be upset about being unable to attend a dry and boring fundraiser in London. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     They’re only staying the night, so they don’t even get to do the fun things, like </span>
  <span>toss tea into the Thames or pester the guards at the palace. However, their trip was booked by Zahra, who seemed to sense she was going to cause trouble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Regardless, not having June means Alex and Nora can have more unmitigated fun than normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A shot every time we hear the phrase ‘return on investment’.” Alex laughs as they walk into the venue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh and any time we hear someone use the term “darling” unironically.” Nora jokes back, grabbing her arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Unfortunately, Alex didn’t take into account the person she least wanted to see would be there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, seriously,” Alex whispers to Nora as they walk into the ballroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The ceiling is ornately carved with cherubs and angels, the tables are grand and covered in lovely white tablecloths, and the music playing is soft and lackluster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     And off to the side, the most boring and lackluster person of them all, Princess Henry. Her Royal Highness in the flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Alex wonders, if even for a moment, anyone has called her ‘huge raging headache’ before. It would be fitting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Henry, of course, looks the part of a princess. She is wearing a lavender dress with lace sleeves that go to her wrist. Her neck is adorned with a gold necklace that shines so bright Alex can see it from where she stands. It, of course, is accented by matching earrings and a pair of heels Alex can see poking out from the hem of her dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     It’s all too perfectly matched with her hair flowing in loose curls, and a lovely smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     It absolutely infuriates Alex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you think she wasn’t going to be here?” Nora asks, walking down the stairs in front of Alex. “We are in London, and it’s a fundraiser for children. It’d be odd if no one from the royal family were here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Alex rolls her eyes and takes a moment to adjust her dress, making sure the bottom of the dress doesn’t get caught in her flats. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     Fuck, why did she wear flats</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Henry is going to be even taller now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like our table is close to the stage,” Nora states, looking at the seating chart, “and luckily we won’t have to sit with your rival, just some people with names like Basil and Alexandria- oh wait, that’s you.” Nora turns and winks at Alex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Alex rolls her eyes and smiles, turning to look back at Henry. She is laughing and talking with a man about twice her age. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she speaking French?” Alex asks herself quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Nora asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, nothing,” Alex replies. “I’m going to go check out some of the silent auction items. Wanna join?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to get a drink,” Nora replies, waving her off. “You enjoy going to crazy town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Alex frowns at her but walks towards the items anyway. As she looks at a trip to Majorca she hears two old men nearby talk about golf, which makes her want to gag. She moves, trying to get closer to Henry, pretending to look intensely at a necklace. Alex laughs to herself, picking up the jewelry to examine, imagining what Henry is probably talking about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Gardening, perhaps. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     What do royals discuss?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     Alex feels unsurprised when she does get close enough to hear her speak. Henry is standing with a couple, maybe ten years older, talking about the piano and pieces she has learned throughout the years. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     Of course.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     Alex snorts at the thought. It sounds painfully princess-like. She probably also </span>
  <span>has horses and sews or some shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She turns and sees Henry glance her way, and can’t stop her feet from moving closer to her. It’s the moth going towards the flame, and Alex is determined to make Henry burn.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     June’s voice is echoing in her head telling her not to. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     Don’t cause trouble, Alex.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>     Alex isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>causing</span>
  </em>
  <span> trouble, she’s merely greeting a figurehead of another country. The leader happens to be a complete ass, but still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hello, Princess Henry.” She greets, giving a slight curtsy. Alex smirks as she does it, hoping Henry picks up on her implied fake gesture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Henry rolls her eyes in response, taking a sip of her glass of wine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Alexandria,” Henry responds, “to what do I owe the pleasure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Alex smirks and crosses her arms over her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She moves her arms immediately after, realizing it only pushes up her boobs. The last thing she needs to do at this event is to flash someone. Not that it’s a risk, the dress isn’t low cut, but she feels it’s best to be safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Though she would have enjoyed watching Henry’s reaction. She would have said something about American’s being awful, or something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Not worth the wrath of Zahra when it gets posted in the papers, however. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, dear highness, I was just trying to be a polite member of the First Family and give you a greeting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hadn’t realized you became so interested in international relations,” Henry replies cooly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All in the game of politics,” Alex replies, giving a big smile. Someone passes with a tray of champagne and Alex grabs one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     When she looks up Henry has an eyebrow raised in question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you a bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>young</span>
  </em>
  <span> to drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in England, I’m not,” Alex says before taking a big chug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Her throat burns from the bubbles, but it’s worth the warm feeling in her stomach, and the look on Henry’s face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think the American people would care? Aren’t you supposed to be a golden first daughter? Or has your sister taken that position?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pish posh, deary,” Alex says, giving her best fake British accent. “We can both be golden. What are you considered? Are you living your best golden princess life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Henry rolls her eyes and takes a sip of her drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much of a joy this has been, I must be getting to people who </span>
  <em>
    <span>matter</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I suggest you find someone else to pester tonight.” Henry says, ignoring Alex’s rebuttal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Alex raises her glass to Henry as she walks away and scans the room for Nora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She finds her after a few moments, sitting in her black sleeveless dress next to a man with a yellow bowtie and brown side-swept hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Alex takes her seat next to Nora and grabs a roll from the center of the table. Nora and the man continue to talk, so Alex pulls out her phone to scroll through Twitter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     There are already a few pictures of them online, along with some of Henry and some other foreign dignitaries. After several minutes Alex puts her phone face down on the table and grabs her drink, taking another gulp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Then she hears her phone vibrate on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Alex picks it up and sees a text from Ellen. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     You better not be drinking</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the fuck?” Alex whispers, and then she looks up, immediately finding Henry’s eyes across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Henry raises her glass of wine, a smirk on her lips, and takes a sip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to kill her,” Alex says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kill who?” Nora asks, turning to pay attention to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry,” Alex growls out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Henry and Alex are still holding eye contact, and Alex lifts her champagne and downs it in one more gulp. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     Fuck her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The live auction part of the event begins, and Alex receives five more texts from her mother, three from June, and a threatening voicemail from Zahra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She glares at Henry each time her phone goes off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful there, you might start a fire in her hair,” Nora whispers in her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t want to mess up the stupid perfect curls she had done, would we?” Alex responds through gritted teeth, taking a drink of her water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     At the end of the live auction, Alex stands up to go outside and get fresh air. There are balconies open for guests to go to, and she finds one that seems empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     It’s unfortunate she finds Henry out there as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ, can’t go anywhere without you around, can I?” Alex says, leaning her arms on the balcony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Henry sighs, turning around to face the doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to talk to security, they’re obviously not doing a great job if you manage to make it out here with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Alex tsks and takes a drink of her water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad to see you switched to water, would have hated to see you get into trouble with the American press.” She says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks for looking out,” Alex responds. “Maybe I should help you out by throwing you into the Thames.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Henry lets out a huff of laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you get a hold of her anyway?” Alex asks, turning to face Henry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the Princess of England, I think I can manage to get ahold of the President of the United States,” Henry replies, examining her nails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Typical,” Alex huffs, turning back to look at the sky. “It’s all power moves and connections with you people.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a good night, Alexandria,” Henry says quietly, walking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Alex listens to the way her heels hit the floor as she looks outside at the skyline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She’d be happy to never return to England again. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>~~</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>     Alex is in her room, studying for her western civ final when Nora sends her a text. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>God of Numbers</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Did you know people</b>
</p><p>
  <b>are writing fanfiction about</b>
</p><p>
  <b>you?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>uh what?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yes, like full-on explicit</b>
</p><p>
  <b>stuff too.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>👀</b>
</p><p>
  <span>     The next text she receives from Nora is of a link, and she puts down her notes and moves to her bed to scroll through the tab. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Most are innocent enough and seem to be between herself and whoever the reader is. There’s one where they get coffee, another where Alex confesses her love for the reader in the rain (she would never, how cliché).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     But there are a few where she is paired with random men. There is one with Tom Holland that Alex decides to stow away for later, but most are with celebrities she’d never consider and has only had minimal interaction with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Then she finds one with her and Henry. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     A Love from Across the Pond</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She squints at it, wondering what this person is on, and decides to read. It must be horrible, but Alex has to know everything the author gets wrong about the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     It’s seventeen chapters, 44,000 words, and Alex spends the next two hours engrossed in the story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     But there are several things wrong with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     For starters: Alex would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> fall in love with her. Henry is stuck up and pretentious, so if Alex </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> to date a girl it’d certainly not be her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Which brings up the next point, Alex is straight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     There are also some interesting quotes littered throughout the story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I know it’s not practical, but I love you,” Alex tells Henry, a tear rolling slowly down her cheek. “From the moment I saw you at the Olympics in Rio, I knew.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     Alex snorted at that line. If only the author knew what </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened in Rio. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alex, you are kind and gentle, fierce and proud, and the love of my life.” Henry’s voice is shaking as she kneels with a box in her hand. Alex is crying, trying hard not to interrupt Henry as she speaks. “We’ve been through so much together, and I hope you would do me the honor of marrying me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Alex almost threw up in her mouth and closed out of the tag on her phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     Imagine marrying her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>God of Numbers</b>
</p><p>
  <b>i went through the tag</b>
</p><p>
  <b>all pretty cringe for me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Did you see the one </b>
</p><p>
  <b>where you dye your hair</b>
</p><p>
  <b>red and start a rock band?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>yeah</b>
</p><p>
  <b>that’s the only one</b>
</p><p>
  <b>that got my vibe right</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I thought so too.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Alex laughs and plugs her phone back into her charger, sitting up and stretching on her bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     It’s pitch black out, but she needs to study. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Alex grabs a Red Bull from her stash (they’re lukewarm, but it’s caffeine) and a granola bar, returning to her desk to continue studying.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Twenty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short event when Alex is 20 years old.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     The fall of Alex’s junior year brings new stressors. She is knee-deep in papers and projects, trying her hardest to stay afloat with a high grade point average, and staying involved in as much as she can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Alex is trying, hard as she might, to hear the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>summa cum laude</span>
  </em>
  <span> when she walks across the stage next year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She and June also finished planning and hosting a fundraiser to donate to The Trevor Project. They did it all on their own, and it was both exhausting and exhilarating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The event went off without a hitch, and everyone in attendance was impressed with their organization and how smoothly the night went. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Alex felt high off of it. She loved being able to pull off the impossible, to impress everyone. The feedback and comments she got after made her feel as if she was doing the right thing, that she was moving in the right direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Damn, she was tired though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Two days after June comes into Alex’s room with a paper containing an article written about their event. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Alex, too wired after their event, hadn’t gotten any sleep. She instead stayed up to continue her work on a few different papers. It’s been a couple of days of staying up late, drinking coffee, and pushing herself past her breaking point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Her papers weren’t due for a couple more weeks, but it didn’t hurt to work on them early. It meant she could reread and revise them with plenty of time before turning them in. The earlier she turns them in, the higher opinion her teachers would have of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     That’s what Alex told herself, at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, are you ready to hear what the news has to say about us?” June asks, handing Alex a cup of coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Alex grabs it with slightly shaky hands, trying not to let June see how tired she is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hit me with it,” she responds, taking a sip of the coffee. It feels warm on her throat and eases the ache in her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Their event wasn’t headline-making, but Alex didn’t expect it would be. There are other huge things going on in the world, but hopefully what they did helped raise awareness, and also showed the solidarity of the White House with the LGBT community. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have only positive things to say,” June says, looking up at Alex and smiling. “Apparently people felt the night went well and were impressed with the amount of money we raised.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Alex smiles and continues drinking her coffee, grabbing the paper, and reading the article for herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Then she sees a picture of Princess Henry on the front page. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious?” She asks, snatching the front page from June’s grasp. “We manage to raise a shit ton of money for fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>charity</span>
  </em>
  <span> and we still get beaten out by the royal family because of,” she pauses to skim the article quickly, “a polo match they attended? For real? Half this article is describing what she is wearing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Alex throws the paper down and falls to her back, holding her coffee on her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess people will always be up the royal family’s ass,” June responds, grabbing the papers from where they lie near Alex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Alex hears the sound of June flattening out papers as she stares at the ceiling. She feels her eyes water and tries her best to keep them contained. This isn’t something to get emotional about, it’s stupid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     For some reason, however, Alex takes it as a personal hit. It’s as if no matter what she does there will always be a reminder that she’ll never be better or good enough. She’s quite literally exhausted from working her ass off, trying to be a part of organizations, getting all of her assignments done to her standards, planning events with June, and fulfilling any and all first daughter duties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex?” June asks quietly. She grabs the cup from Alex’s hands and puts it on the table next to her bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Alex ignores her, trying to keep the emotions at bay. No one needs to know her struggle. Alex is supposed to be naturally good at things, not because she tries but because she excels at it all. She’s going to be a successful senator at a young age because she is </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> at what she does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Alex feels the bed dip as June lies down next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex, are you okay?” June raises a hand and pushes some of Alex’s hair out of her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She could shower, but the dry shampoo sitting on her bathroom counter seems to be calling Alex’s name instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, June,” Alex mutters, putting an arm over her eyes. “Just tired, been a busy weekend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She hears June hum in acknowledgment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This has nothing to do with the fact you’re not sleeping, correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Alex peeks an eye out from behind her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know about it, Alex.” June sighs. “You live across the hall from me, you weirdo. I’m going to notice when light is almost always on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I’m just afraid of the dark.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     June lets out a dry laugh in response, shaking the bed. Alex can’t help but smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to text Cash.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is he supposed to do?” Alex asks, covering her eyes again. “Guard me from not sleeping?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to bring us food, and we are going to watch trashy T.V. and do nothing all day,” June replies, grabbing her phone and sending a text off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, June, really I’m okay,” Alex pleads, sitting up and grabbing her coffee again. June snatches it out of her hand, almost spilling it on the blanket. “I’ve got so much work to do, I can’t just take the whole day off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can, and you will. I’m pulling the big sister card and am doing this for your own good.” June walks to the bathroom, and Alex can hear her pour the coffee down the drain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She should have drunk more of it before June put all the pieces together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     June steps out of the room for a moment, and Alex grabs her phone, knowing June won’t be gone for long. When she gets an idea in her head she can be almost as stubborn as Alex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Twitter is swimming with photos of the princess. She’s got her hair half pulled back, a white pair of Ray-Bans sitting on top as she bends to shake someone’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Alex sighs, scrolling further down the hashtag. There were none about her and June from last night, it’s like the world forgets they exist just because Henry walks out her door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     It’s only a reminder that no matter what, Alex is going to have to try twice as hard to get noticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     June walks back into Alex’s room and she puts her phone down and away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, what stupid movie should we watch?” June asks, crawling into bed with Alex, getting under the blankets. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to check me out of Tumblr or yell with me in the comments below :). </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="http://tumblr.com/blog/caitybuglove23">Caitybuglove23</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>